


Take the lead

by BlackAbyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vampire Knight
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAbyss/pseuds/BlackAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't dance Armin." Blue ocean eyes look at me then a warm smile is shown. "Kaname please you know you want to dance with him." I guess there is nothing to lose but the love of my life. " FINE but, you have to dance with Eren. " Fine then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssBaskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssBaskerville/gifts).



> This is AbyssBaskervilles' story in other words my sisters. Don't leave bad comments she wrote this a year or two ago but I replaced two of the characters with Armin and Eren. Do not own song thank you.

Kaname

Armin and I were heading to the ball that was being held by the headmaster. I hope he didn't decorate the halls by himself the world knows what mess he would put up. My cousin Eren Yeager had come with his best friend *crush* with him to visit, as it turns out Armin and I had actually knew each other. We ended up spending most of the visit together. I could tell by the look on Erens' face that he was hurt , but he gets to see him every day while I don't. Armin is one of those really smart people that can tell you about anything. He is really nice company to be honest. 

The reason me and Armin are going together to the ball was because I am the biggest chicken in the world. I couldn't even work up the nerves to ask my long time crush Zero Kiryu to the ball. I feel bad because I know hoow much Armin loves Eren, and Eren was actually going to ask Armin but I stole his chance. I knew Armin would be to sweet to actually say no to me so here we are walking arm in arm to the halls together. This was also part of my plan to get Eren to confess to this blue eyed cutie.

~Time skip~

Armin

The halls are beautiful, and I couldn't help but laugh when Kaname almost tripped over a balloon on the floor. I was surprised when he asked me to go to the ball with him as friends so he doesn't look lonely there and being a good friend I agreed to go. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask me. That was a lie I got asked all day by girls and boys, but I wish one boy asked me but he never did. 

When we finally got to the great hall we saw a bunch of students dancing and talking. I wasn't used to being around so many people at all. kaname then got down on one knee and pulled my hand to him. He held it firmly and asked, " Armin Arlert will you do me the honor and become my...."

Zero pov

All I heard was kaname asking that blue eyed boy if he would do him the honor. That's all I needed to hear then I rushed up to him and kissed him. He looked at me with surprise then continued, " My family.? I remember you telling me that you had no one in your life since you were 7 years of age. You were lonely like I was and I never want you to go through that by yourself again. So Armin Arlert will you become part of my family kind of like a cousin. " I froze and looked at the boy to see his bottom lip trembling, and it looked as if he was going to cry. " You remembered all that. When I lost my parents when I was 4 and that I was abuse by my grandfather for three years until he died. Yes! Yes I'll become part of your family!!!" He had one of the worst childhoods that I have ever heard. He saw his parents die in front of him and was abused for three years how could he stand that much pain? He know has my respect. 

Kaname pov 

Armin I don't dance" I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes and said , " Stop being a baby and ask him to dance.." I froze and after a few minutes I replied,"Fine but then you have to ask Eren." He looked surprised then replied fine. The music started playing........

**Author's Note:**

> All about us He is we and Owl city


End file.
